Too Bothersome
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: Chouji thought Shikamaru thought it was too troublesome, but perhaps that's why it's so special. [yaoi, CS]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Naruto series/manga or its characters… I'm just borrowing them in the attempt to amuse myself…

* * *

**Too Bothersome**

Chouji had always supposed that it was too much to be expected of Shikamaru, and when he really thought of it, if the Nara couldn't be bothered it didn't change anything anyway. Shikamaru was lazy. That was a fact. Everyone in Konoha knew it, and more than the vast majority of people that knew the man had commented on how he should try to be more motivated. Lee's speech had been the most amusing by far, though Chouji couldn't help but pity his lover the tiniest bit as he sat back and munched on his chips as he watched the spectacle take place.

Still… Shikamaru had habits that went on outside his laziness. And Chouji had learnt them all well. It wasn't by choice that he had, mind you; It wasn't like anyone was able to choose who they fell for. And anyway, who wouldn't pick up their lover's habits after living with them for a few years? But even after he'd learnt that Shikamaru could do the most amazing things when he could be bothered - Chouji was a bit surprised by his latest birthday gift.

Shikamaru had a thing about being clean. He bathed every afternoon, made sure he was scrubbed clean of any sweat or dirt that covered his tanned skin, or foliage that had embedded itself in his long hair. Chouji had always known that; The Nara tended to drawl on about how he smelt and looked like – He'd always said he reminded himself of a beast, that lived in a graveyard, a very wet, muddy, graveyard - after they'd finished a mission or their training for the day.

With that said; Chouji had been sourly disappointed the first time he'd touched Shikamaru's hair. After watching and thinking and day dreaming about the man's long, dark mane, he was sure that it would feel heavenly to the touch. It always had a clean, soft look about it. Much to Chouji's dismay, the strands' appearance had been very misleading.

The only thing Chouji could think of that rivalled Shikamaru's hair in its coarseness was a hedgehog's spikes. The man's mane was dry, stringy and rather horrible to touch, despite its attractiveness. Chouji had commented on it, one night as they laid together, Shikamaru curled up against his fleshy chest, eyes closed lazily, with his fingers playing with the Akimichi's sides. Shikamaru as groaned, one eye opening slowly as he drawled about it being too troublesome to go and find a conditioner that suited his hair, and about how bothersome it was to worry about how his hair felt or looked like in the first place. All he claimed to care about was that it was clean.

That small conversation had taken place a year ago. And Chouji wasn't one to care about small things like the way Shikamaru's hair felt whenever he played with it. But sometimes he would let himself hope that Shikamaru wouldn't find it too bothersome to condition his hair into silkiness, just once. It hadn't happened though, in thirteen months. He was starting to think that it wouldn't.

Maybe that's why Chouji found it so surprising to wake up with his nose buried in long, dark, _silky _strands on the morning of his birthday. For a moment he'd thought he'd fallen asleep in the wrong bed, in the wrong apartment, on the wrong floor. But, the 'let-me-sleep' snore couldn't be mistaken for anyone else's.

Chouji couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face, making his already podgy cheeks swell up even more. He ran his fingers through the hair. He sat up so that he was resting on his right elbow, leaning over the other ninja's still sleeping form. After a few strokes he leant down, giving Shikamaru a chaste kiss on the cheek.

The Nara groaned and pulled the blankets up to his chin again. Chouji risked a look at the clock – did he really want to move today, either? – Ino would be showing up soon. She managed to organise a 'small' party of sorts, one she promised to have all his favourite foods.

With that in mind, the man brought his attention to the silken strands he was still running his fingers through carefully, stubbornly deciding that he'd memorise the feel of them; who knew when Shikamaru wouldn't find it too troublesome to do this again?

* * *

**Woffy: **Let's pretend it takes a night of using a conditioner to make someone's hair feel nice, shall we? Come on, make an authoress happy? –puppy-dog eyes-

Anyway… Another spur of the moment story… I'm supposed to be doing homework, but when has that stopped me from writing fanfiction anyways? And it was my history homework, surprise, surprise… -sweatdrop-

Sorry if they're out of character, I haven't seen too much of the Naruto series, so I based their characteristics on the fanfiction I've read…

Review please, all comments are welcome…


End file.
